


come home to my heart

by symbiont



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiont/pseuds/symbiont
Summary: They will never know that side of her, the Anita that smiled and sang and let herself be truly vulnerable. They will never understand what home means to her.**Or, Bangalore thinks about her home and Wraith sleeps.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of bangalore week for the prompt home. i so desperately wanted to write something because bangalore was the reason i started playing apex but i dont have a lot of time these days so i just quickly wrote this. i hope it you enjoy it, regardless!

Anita’s home is lightyears away, too far for her to reach. And yet she still yearns for it, always, the pain growing and growing inside of her until it’s like a living thing, gnarled and twisted. 

It’s so cold out here, so lonely where her home was warmth and laughter. It was the sound of her brother playing the guitar as her own voice rose to join it, a familiar tune that was worn around the edges like the pages of a well-loved book. It was her mother’s warm smile and the hand of her father, weathered and gentle gripping her shoulder as he nodded his head along to the rhythm. It was joy and laughter and family, that was what Anita’s home was like. 

The first rays of sunshine in spring, warmth that brought with it life everywhere.

They must think her cold, Anita thinks; the other legends. To them she is merely the soldier, uncaring and calculated and worst of all callous. They must think that she doesn’t feel, except when she’s fighting, they don’t understand that this is what she must be, this is what she’s good at. And if she’s ever going to get home, Anita knows that is what she must remain - not everyone can be like Makoa and to win enough to get the money to go home doesn’t include caring about your competition.

So, they will never know that side of her, the Anita that smiled and sang and let herself be truly vulnerable. They will never understand what home means to her. Well, perhaps not everyone…

Wraith is still asleep, her dark hair obscuring her face but her skin is warm, like the first rays of sunshine in spring, blooming against Anita’s body. It’s all too tempting to give in to the inviting heat and so Anita presses closer, the curve of Wraith’s spine fitting so neatly against Anita’s chest. She presses her lips to the jut of bone at the back of Wraith’s neck, smirking at the little sleepy intake of breath this draws from Wraith before she settles again. 

It’s not the home she once knew but here beneath the sheets wrapped up in the silence of the early morning, Anita thinks that she could make it her new one. 


End file.
